Amy Wong
Amy Wong, voiced by Lauren Tom, is a fictional character, and the tetartagonist from the Fox and Comedy Central television animated series Futurama. She works as an intern at Planet Express (supposedly kept around because she shares Professor Farnsworth's blood type). A graduate student for most of the series' run, in season six, she earns her Ph.D in Applied Physics from Mars University, earning her the title of Doctor. Biography Amy comes from a very rich Chinese family; her parents (Inez and Leo) own the entire western hemisphere of Mars, and her sorority was Kappa Kappa Wong (ΚΚ王). Amy's stereotypically Asian meddling mother and father frequently pressure her to get married and give them grandchildren, which she is not eager to do. They are often shown to be rather unkind to their daughter, including an incident where Amy's father repeatedly made fun of her for being fat as a child ("Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles"). On the show, Amy is known for being somewhat shallow, kind, and ditzy. When Doctor Zoidberg had lost his mind due to hormones and was forced to be tied up, she was fooled multiple times into untying him, despite the dangers. As she said herself, "Fool me seven times, shame on you, fool me eight or more times, shame on me." She uses Martian slang, which is simply American slang with altered consonants, such as "Guh" (duh) or "Shman" (man). She also shouts things in Chinese when angry or surprised. Amy tends to wear rather provocative outfits. Her standard outfit is a midriff baring pink sweatshirt and matching sweatpants, anything that reveals her belly button. She confesses to Fry that she dresses that way to rebel against her parents; in the movie Into the Wild Green Yonder, she tells her father that she wears the sweatsuit because she knew he always wanted a son. There is also a half-rivalry with Leela about their looks and love lives, with Amy always ready with a putdown. When angered, Amy occasionally starts cursing in poorly spoken Cantonese ("Amazon Women in the Mood"), such as "Aiya, da sei nei", which roughly translates to "Oh my god, I'll beat you to death". She has also been known to sing in Cantonese, though the exact lyrics have yet to be translated. According to her, because of her supreme cuteness, Amy had cuteness reduction surgery on her cheek and nose when she was a teenager. Amy has dated many men, and she expresses a sexually adventurous attitude. In "Bender's Game" she portrayed bisexual characteristics. In "Proposition Infinity", she had a robosexual relationship with Bender; She also has a thing for 'bad boys'. She dated Fry for a time in "Put Your Head on My Shoulders", but the relationship was brief. However, during their relationship, he was involved in an accident, which caused her to have his head grafted onto her shoulder to save his life. She still carries a disfiguring scar from the incident. She has been dating Kif Kroker since 3001. Although she is not ready for total commitment, Amy is sure that one day she will be. In "Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch", she became the "Smizmar" of Kif's children; that is, she inspired the feelings of love that caused Kif to be receptive to procreation. Although Leela is the biological mother because she grabbed Kif's ungloved hand to keep him from being sucked out of his spaceship, not knowing that, in his receptive state, this would impregnate him (some of the children even have only one eye like Leela), the Smizmar is considered to be the true mother in Kif's culture. Amy has several tattoos which do not appear to recur between episodes. One "obscene tattoo" (which appears blurred because its design requires a resolution unmatched by modern TVs) was shown to be on her upper left arm in "A Fishful of Dollars"; and in "Three Hundred Big Boys", she buys a talking tattoo of a devil, which resembles the trademark of hot rod artist Coop, on her right arm. In the same episode, three other tattoos are implied to be on her butt, one of which is a horse of some kind; the other two had the voices of a man and a woman. However in "Proposition Infinity" she claims to have a tattoo of her mother on her butt and shows it to an inmate. None of these are ever seen or mentioned in any episode other than the ones they are first shown in, despite numerous occasions in which their locations are visible, apparently lacking said tattoos. Presumably attributable to continuity errors, these lapses could, in theory, imply that, in the 31st century, tattoo application and removal is exceptionally easy, and Amy simply changes her tattoos' appearances and locations at whim. Amy is also skilled in piloting the Planet Express spaceship, which she learned to do by playing a claw vending machine until she completely drained it of all the prizes. This was an effort to get the keys to the ship, which had fallen into the machine due to her absent-mindedness. It is also shown in Bender's Big Score that Amy can understand (and probably speak) "yeti," proven when she understands the ice apes on Neptune before they begin "assaulting the interlopers". Into the Wild Green Yonder reveals that she was a champion miniature golf player as a child, which enables her to get a ship through a giant course; the episode "Bendless Love" shows her as a javelin thrower on the track and field team at Mars University. In the Season 6 episode "That Darn Katz!", after working at Planet Express for 12 years, Amy completes her graduate research and receives her Ph.D. in Applied Physics, and is occasionally referred to as Doctor Wong in the succeeding episodes. Gallery AmyWong.png|Amy Wong. PDVD 013.jpg|Amy with Leela. Amy_and_Bender.jpg|Amy with Bender. amy & fry.jpg|Amy with Fry. Vlcsnap-2014-01-25-15h45m29s146.png|Amy in Leela's body making a deep fryed ice-cream sandwich. Wingnuts.jpg|Kif tries to tell Amy to take it easy on the nectar, she picks up a chair to beat him up, luckily the professor has an idea to find a source of nectar. Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Comedy Central Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spouses Category:Damsel in distress Category:Living Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Good